The overall objective of this project is to describe the postnatal development of laryngeal reflexes in an attempt thereby to identify factors which may be responsible for sudden infant death. Emphasis is placed on the differential development of central excitatory and inhibitory laryngeal reflexes. An age-related developmental imbalance in this regard is theorized to be a possible mechanism of the Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.